Attributes
Like most MMOs, your character's performance in O&C is partially based on his/her attributes. (This page is still under construction.) *'Strength: ' Increases attack power. [1 Strength = 2 Melee Attack Power ''(1 Melee Attack Power for Ranger)] *'Stamina: ' Increases max HP and HP regeneration rate. [1 Stamina = 10 ''HP and ''2 HP''/8''s''] *'Armor: ' Armor points dictate how much damage is absorbed by your armor. (We are trying to figure out the armor to damage ratio, sit tight!) *'Agility: ' Increases dodge and critical strike chance; increase ranged attack power. [1 Agility ''= .04% ''Dodge, .03% Critical Chance, 1 Ranged Attack Power (''2 Ranged Attack Power'', 1'' Melee Attack Power for Ranger)] *'Wisdom: ' Increases max mana points and mana regeneration rate. [1 ''Wisdom = 15 MP and 2 MP/8''s''] Equipment "Equip" Attributes *Increase hit level '''by x - every 1 level increases your '''melee hit chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''critical level '''by x - every 1 level increases your '''melee critical chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''block level '''by x - every 1 level increases your '''block chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''parry level '''by x - every 1 level increases your '''parry chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''dodge level '''by x - every 1 level increases your '''dodge chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''attack power '''by x - every 1 point increases your '''attack power '''by 1 *increase '''spell power by x - every 1 point increases all spell effect, including healing '''by 0.1% *increase '''healing power by x - every 1 point increases healing power by 1 (0.1% total HP & restore) *increase poison spell power by x - every 1 point increases poison spell damage bonus by 1 (0.1%) *increase holy spell power by x - every 1 point increases holy spell damage bonus by 1 (0.1%) *Increase spell hit chance 'by x - every 1 point increases your '''spell hit chance '''by 0.1% *Increase '''spell critical chance '''by x - every 1 point increases your '''spell critical chance '''by 0.1% '''Note: '''Critical damage does 200% normal damage 'Basic stats for 70 lvl Mendel monk (material with some skill points used): *Strength: 156 *Stamina: 144 = 221HP/8s + 1440 HP *Agility: 161 *Wisdom: 182 = 2.9% crit + 2730 MP *HP: 6236 + 1440 = 7676 *MP: 4242 + 2730 = 6972 *HP/8s: 47 + 174 = 221 *MP/8s: 303 *Spell Crit: 1% + 5% or *Spell Crit dmg is 150% of normal (noncrit) dmg + 50% *The chance to hit an enemy at the same lvl is 95% - you need aditional 5% chance in hit rating (you can use +5% ) + some more because some bosses are higher than level 60 Bonuses per point of stats (from eq or base): *'Stamina': 1 point will give you **1 stamina '''+ 0,05 ; **10 '''HP; **1.205 HP/8s *'Wisdom': 1 point will give you **1 wisdom '''+ 0,05 ; **15 '''MP; **0,0162% crit (need 61,6 wisdom for 1%); **(int)*0.9404+(int)^2*0.00221 MP/8s ***note: formula needs to be changed - thats only rounded number; copy into google for calculate ***the more wisdom you have the more regen you get per one point *Spell power: 1 point will give you **1 spell power + 0,05 with *Spell Hit rating: 1 point will give you **0,1% Spell Hit chance *Spell Critical rating: 1 point will give you **0,1% Spell Critical chance = 6,17 wisdom Legend: HP - Health Points; MP - Mana Points; HP/8s - HP regen; MP/8s - MP regen Category:Combat Category:Gameplay